The Kids Are Alright
by alsoycss
Summary: Peter ikut kelas seni untuk mendekati MJ. Tony awalnya ragu-ragu, hingga ia bertemu sang guru seni.
1. Chapter 1

PERCERAIAN Tony dengan Pepper tak dipenuhi oleh teriakan ataupun barang-barang pecah. Justru, menurut Tony, perpisahan mereka itu berlangsung dengan sangat damai. Aneh, memang. Seharusnya, sebagai sebuah pasangan yang bahagia, yang sempurna, yang bahkan telah dikaruniai seorang putri—Morgan, putri cantiknya, Morgan—Pepper dan Tony tak sepasif ini. Seharusnya salah satu—atau keduanya—dari mereka menangis, menjeritkan kalimat-kalimat kasar bercampur sumpah serapah yang berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman panjang dan seks hebat, masalah terlupakan ketika fajar tiba. Mungkin Tony yang salah. Mungkin mereka tak sebahagia dan tak sesempurna yang ia pikirkan.

Rhodey mendukung segala keputusan yang Tony buat. Ia telah menjadi sahabat Tony sejak mereka kuliah di MIT, dan hal kecil seperti perceraian tak akan membuatnya meninggalkan putra Howard Stark itu. Setelah bercerai, Pepper kembali menjadi CEO Stark Industries, kehidupan kerja membuat wanita berambut merah itu bahagia. Ia bahkan masih tinggal bersama Tony di tower. Hampir tak ada yang berubah, hanya status mereka saja.

Stark Tower—yang tinggi dan besar dan secara teknis meneriakkan kata modern—tak hanya dihuni oleh Tony, Pepper, Morgan, dan Rhodey. Ada Harley Keener dan Peter Parker, yang sudah Tony anggap sebagai anak sendiri walau mereka berdua menolak ketika Tony menawarkan diri untuk mengadopsi mereka—Harley masih punya keluarga, sedangkan Peter masih memiliki seorang bibi. Meski begitu, hal itu tak menghalangi dua remaja itu untuk menghabiskan waktu di tower. Morgan sendiri bersikeras bahwa Harley dan Peter adalah kakak-kakaknya, terikat darah atau bukan.

"Dad?"

Suara kecil putrinya itu membangunkan Tony dari lamunannya. Ia mengedarkan pandang. Harley dan Peter, yang sedang melahap sepiring pancake bluberi di meja makan besar itu, menjeda kegiatan mereka.

"Kau tadi melamun, ya?" tanya Harley. Remaja yang kini lebih tinggi dari Tony itu menaikkan alis, seakan menantang Tony untuk menyangkal ucapannya.

Dan tentu saja Tony menyangkalnya. Tony hebat dalam penyangkalan.

"Pfft ... Tentu saja tidak. Bilang apa kau ini," jawabnya diiringi tawa kikuk.

Harley, si anak kurang ajar itu, memutar bola matanya. Tony merasa agak kesal.

Apa ini yang dirasakan Howard dan Maria dulu ketika menghadapinya?

"Tak perlu berbohong, Tony."

Sang jenius mengerutkan dahinya dan menunjuk pada Harley dengan sebuah garpu.

"Dan kau seakan bisa tahu kalau aku berbohong? Diam dan makan pancake-mu, Kid."

Harley membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, pipinya yang kotor oleh sirup—Tony bersumpah anak itu kadang berkelakuan mirip bayi saja—membuat Peter menatapnya jijik.

"Kau lupa? Kita, 'kan, berhubungan!"

Ekspresi Peter berubah horor.

"Ew!" serunya. "Kalimat itu terdengar sangat salah, Harl."

Morgan tertawa kecil. Harley hanya menaikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Maksudku, kami itu terhubung. Geez, kurasa kau harus membersihkan pikiranmu yang kotor itu, Parker."

"Cukup," sela Tony sebelum Peter bisa membalas perkataan Harley, "jangan bertengkar di meja makan."

"Dia benar," Rhodey yang baru tiba di dapur berkomentar, "suara melengking kalian membuatku bangun dari tidur cantikku."

Pria militer itu mengambil sebuah cangkir dan mengisinya dengan kopi panas dari coffee machine. Setelah menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk, Rhodey pun duduk di samping Tony.

"Pagi, Paman Rhodey!" sapa Morgan yang dijawab dengan senyum oleh Rhodey.

"Pagi, Morgan."

"Suaraku tidak melengking!" protes Peter pada Rhodey, wajahnya memerah.

"Suaraku itu berat, misterius, dan macho!"

Harley mendengus, "Nerd sepertimu mana mungkin punya suara macho."

"Hei," Rhodey menginterupsi, "Tony dulu nerd juga."

"Ya tapi," eyel Harley tak mau kalah, "tapi itu berbeda. Tony itu seperti badass nerd di film-film. Kau tahu, nerd yang kadang jadi mad scientist keren. Kalau Peter ... Well, Peter itu seperti the nerdiest nerd to ever nerd. Aku berani bertaruh dia punya banyak kaos yang isinya lelucon matematika. Dasar nerd, hehe."

Peter sekarang terlihat lebih merah daripada sebuah tomat.

"Diam—"

Sementara keduanya berkelahi, Tony tersenyum. Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya sedih sekarang, tidak ketika ia dikelilingi keluarganya.


	2. Chapter 2

TONY salah.

Ternyata ada juga yang bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ingin meminum segalon alkohol dan mabuk hingga pagi datang. Sebulan setelah perpisahannya dengan Pepper, kabar itu mencapai media. Jujur saja, Tony kaget perceraiannya itu bisa menjadi rahasia lebih dari seminggu—mengingat pers kelihatannya seperti terobsesi dengan kehidupannya—dan bernafas lega saat berita itu tak muncul di televisi, majalah, ataupun surat kabar. Jadi, ketika ia melihat fotonya dan Pepper di Vanity Fair dengan tulisan "Stark Bercerai? Apakah Anaknya Akan Baik-Baik Saja?" yang besar, Tony hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Vanity Fair, ya?" tanya Harley yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sampingnya. Mereka sedang bersantai di sebuah sofa di ruang keluarga.

"Apa mereka menemukan bedebah baru setelah Everhart keluar?"

Tony menyenggol remaja itu di perut dengan pelan dan Harley pun mengaduh.

"Jaga bicaramu di sini, Harley," Tony menasihati, "jangan sampai Morgan dengar."

Harley mengusap abdomennya, "Aku tahu. Aku juga punya adik, tahu!"

Namun Tony tak mendengarkan. Perhatian jenius itu tertuju pada sebuah artikel yang ditemani foto dirinya, Pepper, dan Morgan.

" ... Tony Stark dan Pepper Potts telah resmi bercerai sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Milyarder itu mampu menyembunyikan fakta ini selama empat minggu (...) Satu pertanyaan yang muncul di benak banyak orang. Akankah perceraian ini membuat Tony Stark kembali menjadi seorang alkoholik?

'Aku takkan kaget,' komentar Justin Hammer, yang sudah mengenal lama putra Howard Stark itu. 'Stark bukanlah tipe orang berkeluarga. Aku takut, setelah dia bercerai, Stark akan menelantarkan putrinya. Mungkin dia akan membalas dendam pada ayahnya dengan cara itu.'

Sementara itu—"

"Hm ... ," gumam Harley yang juga ikut membaca artikel itu dari samping Tony.

"Ternyata respondennya yang berengsek."

"Siapa yang berengsek?" tanya Morgan yang datang dengan Peter, masing-masing membawa semangkuk es krim.

"Oh, tidak!" gerutu Tony. "Jangan mengucapkan kata itu, Sayang!"

"Kata yang mana, Dad? Berengsek?"

"Ya!" Tony hampir berteriak, kesedihannya akibat artikel busuk itu hilang untuk sementara.

Peter menahan tawa.

"Berengsek," ulang Morgan dengan senyum jahil.

Tony menghela napas. Pria beriris cokelat itu tak menyangka putrinya akan sejahil ini. Pasti pengaruh Harley.

"Pepper pasti akan membunuhku."

•

Matahari sudah naik tinggi di langit New York. Awan-awan yang bergumpal menghiasi kanvas biru karya Tuhan. Steve Rogers merapikan kertas dan alat-alat seni di mejanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Pria berambut pirang itu setengah berlari keluar dari ruangan kelasnya, mengunci pintu dengan gembok dan menuju tempat parkir. Ia mendekati sebuah motor Harley Davidson Street 750 dan menaikinya.

"Hei, Steve," sapa sahabatnya, Bucky, ketika Steve sampai di ruangan tempatnya dirawat. Pria berambut coklat itu baru saja terkena kecelakaan. Tangan kirinya harus diamputasi dan diganti oleh prostesis. Untuk seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan anggota badannya, Bucky terlihat tak terlalu peduli.

"Hei, Buck," jawab Steve.

Bucky meliriknya naik-turun.

"Kau buru-buru ke sini, ya?" tebaknya.

Steve nyengir.

"Bagaimana tangan kirimu?"

Bucky menaikkan bahu kanannya. Pria bermata biru* itu mengambil sebuah wadah makanan dari kabinet di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Baik saja. Rasanya sama sekali tak sakit, hampir seperti tanganku sudah tak ada. Oh, tunggu. Itu memang yang terjadi, ya?"

"Haha, Buck," respon Steve datar, tanpa humor, "aku serius. Dan apa itu?"

Bucky menghela napas panjang.

"Aku juga serius Steve," katanya dengan senyum. Pria itu membuka wadah makanan yang ia pegang dan menunjukkan isinya pada Steve. "Dan ini plum. Natasha memberikannya padaku."

Alis Steve naik.

"Natasha?"

Bucky mengangguk.

"Natasha?"

"Yep."

"Natasha? Buck, Natasha?"

"Kau tak apa, Stevie?"

"Natasha yang itu?" tanya Steve tak percaya ketika otaknya sudah berfungsi normal. "Natasha guru balet itu? Yang musim dingin lalu hampir mematahkan tanganmu hanya karena kau tak sengaja menyentuh pantatnya?"

Bucky terbatuk.

"Kenapa kau harus membawa-bawa insiden itu, Stevie?" protesnya. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tak sengaja."

Steve ingin berteriak, 'Bukan berarti kau tak menikmatinya', tapi ia menahan diri.

"Ngomong-ngomong," lanjut Bucky yang sepertinya ingin mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Besok mereka akan memasang prostesis milikku."

Bagus kalau begitu. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Steve sangat bersyukur teknologi sudah berkembang sangat jauh, hingga anggota badan yang hilang pun dapat diganti dengan sesuatu yang hampir sama fungsionalnya.

"Dari mana? Stark's?"

Bucky mengernyit.

"Kuharap. Hammer."

Steve tak habis pikir.

"Hammer?" rengeknya. "Tapi Buck, punya Hammer itu rongsokan, bahkan aku tahu itu."

"Aku tahu," salah satu ujung mulut Bucky naik, "tapi Hammer murah, Stevie. Punya Stark, di sisi lain, tidak."

Steve berdecak kecewa. Bucky pantas mendapatkan prostesis yang lebih baik dari punya Hammer—Hell, bahkan musuh bebuyutannya dulu di sekolah, Skrull, pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari punya Hammer. Bucky pantas mendapat yang terbaik.

Stark.

•

Salah satu hal yang sangat berbeda ketika Peter menghabiskan waktunya di tower adalah surat-suratnya.

(Dan hampir semuanya, sebenarnya, tapi itu bukan maksud Peter.)

Hampir semua orang tahu di mana Tony tinggal (tower itu berdiri layaknya pencakar langit di tengah Manhattan). Dengan informasi itu, banyak juga yang mengirim segala jenis barang ke tower. Kadang, Peter menemukan beberapa botol alkohol—yang tentunya sudah pernah ia lihat di bar mini milik Tony—kadang juga, ia dapat menemukan banyak jenis oleh-oleh dari berbagai belahan bumi—mungkin penggemar Tony dari luar Amerika yang mengirimnya, mengingat fakta bahwa Tony dikenali di seluruh dunia. Namun, yang sering, Peter akan menemukan surat cinta. Hal itu berkurang ketika Pepper dan Tony menjadi suami-istri, tapi sepertinya setelah berita perpisahan mereka sampai di tangan media kemarin, banyak orang yang tiba-tiba merasa perlu menyatakan kembali 'cinta tulus' mereka pada Tony. Ada beberapa yang bahkan mengaku sudah hamil dengan anak Tony.

Peter mendengus. Ia hampir saja membuang surat-surat itu—Peter merekrut dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi penyortir surat Tony, JARVIS dan FRIDAY tak menghentikan pemuda Queens itu—ketika sebuah surat menangkap perhatiannya.

Tak ada namanya, gumam Peter dalam hati. Dibukanya surat itu.

"Mr. Stark," mulai surat itu. "Maaf mengganggumu dengan suratku. Aku hanya ingin bercerita tentang seseorang yang aku tahu. Namanya James Barnes. Ia baru saja terkena kecelakaan di kereta dan kini lengan kirinya harus diamputasi."

Oh, ini baru. Peter belum pernah melihat surat yang seperti ini.

"Mereka akan memasang prostesis sebagai gantinya," lanjut surat itu. "Namun rumah sakit memberikannya prostesis dari Hammer. Kau tahu, 'kan? Hal itu sama saja dengan mereka memberi Barnes rongsokan. Aku tahu mungkin kau tak akan membaca surat ini, tapi tolong, jika kau memang membacanya, bantu James Barnes. Terima kasih."

Yang ini. Tony perlu membaca yang ini.

•

Malamnya, si jenius menelepon Pepper.

"Tony?"

Suara Pepper terdengar khawatir. Tony masih belum mau ber-video call dengan Pepper. Ia masih merasa sedikit canggung.

"Hai, Pep," Tony tersenyum, "kau masih di Paris?"

Suara kertas samar-samar bisa Tony dengar dari telepon.

"Ya," jawab Pepper diikuti desahan lelah.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa lelah bekerja."

Tony berpura-pura terkejut.

"Oh tidak," candanya. "Virginia Potts lelah bekerja! Apa ini tanda kiamat?"

Pepper tertawa.

"Apa kau menelepon hanya untuk memberitahuku bahwa besok kiamat?"

Oh, ya. Tony lupa.

"Perusahaan masih mengirim donasi dan prostesis gratis ke berbagai rumah sakit, 'kan?"

Tony dapat membayangkan Pepper mengerutkan dahi.

"Iya," konfirmasi wanita mantan istri Tony itu, "masih. Memang kenapa, Tony?"

Tony meringis. Sejak kembali dari Afghanistan, Tony menutup perusahaan senjatanya, berganti memproduksi energi bersih dan barang-barang yang lebih bermanfaat, seperti ponsel, robot pabrik, bahkan prostesis. Obie, yang sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri, awalnya tak setuju. Selain itu, lewat Maria Stark Foundation, Tony mendonasikan uang yang jumlahnya cukup besar dan beribu produknya secara anonim untuk amal. Fakta bahwa sebuah rumah sakit di New York memberikan prostesis Hammer—milik Hammer, ya Tuhan!—bukannya milik Tony kepada seorang pasien membuat Tony curiga.

"Pep," ujar Tony. Suara pria berambut gelap itu suram. "Kelihatannya ada yang bermain kotor di perusahaan."


	3. Chapter 3

GERAK-GERIK Peter membuat Tony curiga.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang di perusahaannya yang tidak menyalurkan uang dan barang seperti yang seharusnya-dan sialnya, ia dan Pepper belum tahu siapa yang sudah melakukan hal itu-Tony jadi gampang curiga. Paranoid, mungkin lebih tepatnya. Jadi, saat Peter terus-terusan bermain dengan kaosnya sambil terlihat seperti sedang dalam suatu perdebatan internal dengan dirinya sendiri, Tony mau tak mau merasa perlu untuk mengawasinya lebih dari biasanya. Tony bisa menebak-tidak, Tony tahu ada yang disembunyikan anak itu.

Kesabaran Tony habis ketika Peter kelihatan semakin kikuk semakin hari berlalu.

"Jay," panggilnya pada JARVIS setelah remaja yang masih SMA itu menolak ajakannya untuk ke lab dan masuk ke kamarnya. Peter tak pernah membuang kesempatan untuk membantu Tony di lab.

"Ya, Sir?"

Suara JARVIS bergema dari speaker di langit-langit.

"Peter sedang apa di kamarnya?"

Tony tahu tak ada anak yang suka dimonitori oleh orang dewasa setiap waktu, tapi salah Peter sendiri membuat Tony khawatir. Pria lulusan MIT itu takut ada yang salah dengan anak itu. May sudah menitipkan Peter pada Tony, jadi selama di tower (ataupun tidak), Peter adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Saya tak akan tahu, Sir."

Tony mengerutkan dahinya. Mata cokelatnya-yang sering disebut-sebut cantik oleh Morgan-memancarkan kebingungan

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saya baru saja mengimplikasikan bahwa Mr. Parker tak ada di kamarnya, Sir."

Jawaban dari AI-nya yang setia itu membuat Tony berdiri karena kaget.

"APA?! Kalau Harley? Jangan bilang anak itu juga tak ada di kamarnya!"

Entah bagaimana, tapi Tony merasa JARVIS sedang menaikkan ujung mulutnya-jika saja AI punya mulut ataupun, kau tahu, fisik secara keseluruhan.

"Mr. Keener sudah pulang kemarin sore, Sir."

Oh! Benar juga, Harley, 'kan, sudah pulang sejak kemarin. Kenapa Tony jadi pelupa seperti ini? Mungkin menghadapi tiga anak sekaligus-dan umurnya yang tak semakin muda-membuatnya agak pikun.

"JARVIS," panggil Tony diiringi dengan helaan napas lelah, "telepon May."

•

"Darimana saja kau?"

Suara May mengagetkan Peter yang sudah berusaha menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan, dalam hati berharap agar May tak mendengarnya masuk. Ternyata bibinya, yang menurut Happy masih terlihat muda itu-Peter tak mau menebak ada apa di antara mereka berdua-sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu, ekspresi yang suka Peter sebut 'orang tua galak yang kecewa pada anak mereka' terpatri di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Aunt May!" serunya kaget, tangan kirinya memegang dada, "kau mengagetkanku."

"Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," respon May yang bersedekap sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

Peter menggaruk leher belakangnya, "Oh itu. Uh, aku baru saja pulang dari tempat Tony tentunya."

May kelihatan tak percaya.

"Begitu? Kau yakin?"

Peter hanya mengangguk.

"Pulang sendirian? Tak diantar? Aku tak mebdengar suara mobil tadi.

"Yea, aku ingin pulang sendiri saja, sekali-kali."

May masih kelihatan tak percaya.

"Lalu kenapa Tony menelepon tadi dan bertanya apa kau di sini?"

Peter melotot. Sial.

"I-itu, well," Peter tergagap.

May menghela napas. Wanita itu berjalan ke sofa, mendudukkan diri, lalu menatap Peter dengan lembut. Ia mengelus tempat kosong di sampingnya, menyuruh Peter duduk di sana. Peter hanya bisa mrnuruti keinginan bibinya itu dalam diam.

"Peter," ucapnya pelan, seakan sedang berbicara pada anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Jujur padaku, kau habis dari mana?"

Wajah Peter memerah.

"Aku sebenarnya ikut kelas seni," gumamnya.

Itu bukanlah alasan yang May duga.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya wanita itu tertegun.

Peter mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai karena malu, "Aku ikut kelas seni."

May terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis yang kausuka itu? MJ?"

Kalau bisa, wajah remaja itu semakin memerah seperti darah yang keluar dari kepala orang yang bocor. Tunggu, itu tadi perbandingan yang buruk.

"Ya," jawabnya lemah.

May mengelus punggungnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Pete ... ," ia menepuk paha Peter dan memaksa Peter menatapnya, "seharysbya kau jujur saja. Kenapa kau mrnyembunyikan hal ini dari kami semua?"

"Aku takut kalian menertawaiku."

May pura-pura syok mendengar pengakuan Peter itu.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sangkalnya dengan ekspresi aneh, seperti ia tak percaya Peter bisa-bisanya berpikir seperti itu, "Tony dan aku tak akan pernah menertawakanmu, Peter."

Peter tahu itu.

"Mungkin tidak," Peter menyetujui, "tapi itu kalian. Harley pasti sudah menggodaku tak henti-hentinya."

Mengingat kelakuan remaja berambut pirang kecoklatan itu, kekhawatiran Peter mungkin memang ada sebabnya.

"Kau takut Harley akan mengganggumu?" mata May berbinar, "apa ini seperti seorang adik yang takut digoda oleh kakaknya karena dia punya pacar baru?"

Peter memicingkan matanya, keningnya berkerut.

"Apa kau baru saja mengimplikasikan sesuatu? MJ bukan pacarku."

May tersenyum, "Kita lihat saja nanti. Dan ya, Peter, aku 'mengimplikasikan' sesuatu."

Peter menggigit bibir bawahnya. Remaja beriris cokelat itu paham apa yang dimaksud May, dan itu membuatnya bingung sekaligus berharap.

"Tony memberitahumu tentang tawarannya saat ia menelepon tadi, ya?" tebak Peter yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

May menggeleng.

"Peter, Tony sudah memberitahuku sejak jauh hari. Ia tak akan menawarimu hal penting seperti itu tanpa persetujuanku. Aku sudah tahu bahkan sebelum dia memberitahumu."

Hal itu membuat senyum kecil muncul di wajah Peter. Tony memanglah seperti itu. Kadang Peter bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang masih saja membenci Tony? Mungkin mereka tak bisa melihat Tony yang asli. Mereka tak melihat Tony yang terkena serangan panik-Harley bercerita kalau ia pernah menenangkan Tony saat pria itu panik dan berhasil-karena PTSD-nya. Mereka tak melihat Tony yang berulang kali menasihati Peter untuk menjadi lrbih haik darinya, yang mencium Morgan sebelum gadis kecil itu pergi tidur, ataupun yang memenuhi garasi Harley dengan kiriman barang-barang dibawah nama The Mechanic.

"Tapi kau tetap harus mrmberitahu Tony tentang kelas seni ini."

Peter mengerang.

•

"Stevie!"

Teriakan Bucky adalah hal yang pertama kali menyapa telinga Steve pagi itu.

"Buck," kata Steve sambil mengusap telinganya, "kau bisa membuatku tuli dengan teriakanmu itu."

Namun, Bucky tak menghiraukannya. Pria yang sudah dirawat di rumah sakit selama dua minggu itu mengangkat tangan kirinya yang baru untuk Steve lihat. Segera setelah mata si pirang jatuh pada benda metal itu, Steve terhenyak.

"A-apa itu-" gagap Steve.

"Yap!" potong Bucky. Sahabatnya itu sedang menyeringai bagai kucing yang baru saja menangkap seekor tikus gemuk.

"Mereka memberikanku prostesis terbaru punya Stark. Mereka bahkan bilang Stark memberikan ini padaku secara pribadi."

Cengiran Bucky membuat Steve juga ikut nyengir.

"Selamat, Buck! Aku senang kau senang!"

"Thank God aku tak perlu hidup dengan rongsokan Hammer itu menemaniku," Bucky menggerak-gerakan tangan barunya, "wow, ini fleksibel sekali! Stark benar-benar hebat dalam hal ini."

Steve hanya memerhatikan kawannya itu dengan senyuman. Pria pirang itu masih tak bisa percaya, Tony Stark-The Da Vinci of Our Time-The (ex)Merchant of Death, Genius-Billionaire-(ex)Playboy-Philanthropist-Tony Stark-membaca surat Steve dan benar-benar meresponnya bukan dengan jawaban tapi aksi nyata. Steve awalnya skeptis. Yang dia tahu dari media, Stark adalah orang yang hanya memedulikan dirinya sendiri-meski gambaran itu berkurang ketika Stark memilih untuk berhenti memproduksi senjata dan berkeluarga dengan Virginia Potts-dan egois. Mungkin benar kata Bucky dan Sam, Steve tak boleh terlalu memercayai pers-Bucky bahkan pernah bilang kalau mereka itu "sekumpulan orang berengsek".

"Hei, Steve," panggilan dari Bucky itu membangunkannya dari lamunan.

"Mana buah plum pesananku?"

Dengan cekatan, Steve mengeluarkan sekantung penuh buah plum-Bucky kelihatannya terobsesi dengan buah itu-dari tasnya. Melihat temannya bahagia membuat ide untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Stark melintasi pikiran Steve.

Tapi bagaimana?

Steve bergeming. Ocehan Bucky memenuhi ruangan.

Mungkin sebuah surat terdengar bagus untuk permulaan.

•

Surat kedua dari Tuan Tanpa Nama muncul di antara tumpukan kertas yang sedang Peter baca. Kali ini benda itu ditemani sebuah sketsa-tanda di pojok kiri kertas membuat Peter bersumpah bahwa ia pernah melihat yang seperti itu entah di mana-Tony, Pepper, dan Morgan. Isi surat kali ini jauh lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya: hanya dua kata.

Terima kasih.

•


End file.
